Better
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Toques e seus significados... PINHÃO - Draco/Harry


**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas. E cá estou eu novamente me aventurando em fics Pinhão... porque eu realmente não resisto._

 _Essa é um fic K, não você não leu errado, e eu me orgulho de ter conseguido isso... ahuahuahauha_

 _Fic feita para o Projeto Voldemort Day do Fórum **Voldemort Day** (_ _voldemortday . forumeiros ), só retirar os espaços._

 _Sem betagem, sorry. Espero que vocês gostem._

* * *

 _ **Better**_

 _por Fla Doomsday_

O ato de tocar sempre fora algo que Draco nunca realmente prestara muita atenção. Ele simplesmente encostava nas pessoas, em seu filho, em sua mãe, nos objetos. Mas uma simples e maldita frase de Potter o deixara pensativo sobre o que era tocar.

Claro que sabia o que era tocar, não era um imbecil, mas… onde tocar, o que tocar, o que sentir, a textura, leveza… tudo havia ganhado um sentido - imbecil, ele pensara primeiro - mas um sentido. Potter lhe dissera: "Cada coisa que tocamos, mudamos."

E a verdade estava escrita ali. A verdade era que Potter já o havia tocado algumas vezes. Não no sentido figurado da palavra, Merlin, isso nunca. Mas Draco já havia sido tocado por Potter várias vezes, nem sempre sendo um bom resultado, como provara-se com seus filhos, mas o outro havia tocado sua vida em muitos momentos.

Apesar de que Draco sabia que a frase de Potter não era no sentido qual ele pensara, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ele havia ficado próximo de si em situações como as que ocorriam no Ministério e em algumas reuniões em que eram obrigados a socializarem juntos, e que por nenhuma vez, nem mesmo sem querer, Potter havia lhe tocado.

Estava sentado em sua grande cadeira de couro negro e observava a pequena lareira que havia em sua sala; por que? Porque o maldito Potter nunca o havia tocado? Ele tocara Potter. Lembrava-se de diversas situações que Potter fora tocado por ele, mas não lembrava do motivo do outro nunca o ter tocado. Haveria algo que ele repugnava em Draco? Haveria algum tipo de nojo da parte dele, uma vez que Draco era um ex-Death Eater?

Levantou-se e saiu de sua sala. Descobriria agora, Potter com certeza estava sentado na mesa dele, coberto de papeis que nunca mexeria - ao menos era isso que Granger vivia dizendo - e agora seria uma hora tão boa como qualquer outra. Seus cabelos balançavam em suas costas, raspando o meio dessas e Draco lembrou-se de que deveria cortar ao menos um pouco ou ele poderia passar para seu filho que estava querendo ser uma Veela, como uma vez o pequeno rapaz lhe perguntara se era isso que ele queria com os longos cabelos.

Bateu na porta escrita Potter em letras douradas, mas não esperou por respostas, apenas foi entrando e vendo Potter sentado em sua cadeira de couro negro e a cabeça enterrada por entre as pilhas de papel esquecidos. Granger deveria ter gritado com ele - finalmente - para que estivesse ali aquela hora e fazendo relatórios.

"Malfoy?" os olhos verdes dele o miraram sérios e Draco desejou ter ido ali por algum outro motivo, mas a curiosidade infernal que sentia lhe comeria por dentro. "Aconteceu algo com Scorpius? Albus?"

"Porque você não me toca?"

A pergunta foi recebida com um silêncio estranho. Potter estava de pé agora olhando para Draco como se ele tivesse tido algum tipo de aneurisma e o loiro sentiu que seria melhor continuar a perguntar, porque não achava que havia sido claro o bastante.

"Você toca a Granger, já o vi abraçando Ron. Mas o toque em algum ex-Death Eater é repudioso demais para você?" Draco agora via uma surpresa ligeira atingir as iris verdes de Potter. "Não sou seu maior fã - não te suporto a maior parte do tempo - mas já lhe toquei várias vezes." Aproximou-se da mesa do outro, vendo o moreno olhá-lo cauteloso. "É asco? Sou tão machado pelo passado que não consegue me tocar?"

Harry olhava Draco sem entender de onde vinha aquele rompante. Uma coisa era Malfoy acusá-lo de lhe tocar, sabia bem que ele não era o maior fã de demonstrações públicas desse estilo, mas entrar em sua sala após o horário de expediente e lhe exigir explicações pelos não toques era algo inusitado.

Respirou fundo e encarou o loiro a sua frente. Não estava entendendo de onde aquele assunto havia surgido.

"Malfoy?"

"Sim?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você - o homem que prega a igualdade - me tratando diferente. Como se ser um ex-Death Eater fosse algo que você não pudesse suportar tocar sem ter medo de se corromper."

"Isso foi pelo que disse sobre mudarmos o que tocamos?"

"Sim." Draco pensou por um segundo e conclui que não somente por aquilo. "E não."

"Ouça…" Harry deu a volta na mesa, seus olhos esquadrinhando o rosto do outro. "Você está equivocado se pensa que nunca o toquei." Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry segurou seu ombro, virando-o de costas e logo em seguida virando-se também. "Toques são apenas isso, toques." Encostou-se nas costas de Draco, apoiando-se. "Mas o que os toques representam, são as coisas importantes."

"E o que ficarmos de costas um para o outro representa, Potter?"

A raiva era palpável na voz de Draco e Harry quis rir. Draco sempre levara as coisas ao extremo e ali não era uma situação diferente.

"Trabalha comigo há quantos anos?"

"Sete anos."

"Quantos casos solucionamos juntos?"

"Como vou saber?"

"Exato. Não preciso que você segure minha mão toda vez que formos resolver algo, apenas preciso que faça isso que está fazendo…" Apoiou-se novamente nas costas de Draco, agora sentindo que ele apoiava-se em si também. "Esteja aí. Esteja exatamente aí."

Draco ponderou. O maldito Potter tinha razão, se fosse pensar, eles haviam se tocado antes, já haviam feito isso em diversas situações, já haviam feito isso em momentos que nem ele mesmo lembrava. Estranhou a calma e suavidade das respostas do outro.

"Que coisa mais piegas, Potter."

"Sim, mas não deixa de ser verdade." Harry disse achando graça na falta de resposta de Draco. "Agora me deixe terminar o relatório do caso do ano passado ou Hermione virá aqui me matar."

Harry começou a contornar sua mesa novamente, mas sentiu os dedos gelados de Draco em seu pulsos, os dedos fechando-se por cima da veia pulsante. Viu os olhos verdes fitando-o com curiosidade.

"Estarei… aqui."

Harry sorriu e assentiu, seu pulso foi solto logo após e Draco saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Aquilo havia sido melhor do que ele espera quando o outro entrara exigindo saber porque não era tocado. No fundo da mente de Harry algo lhe dizia que a frase encaixaria em uma vontade deixada de lado dele, mas Harry nunca arriscaria em saber. Sentou-se novamente e voltou a preencher relatórios, mas sua mente lhe disse que logo mais Draco Malfoy ainda viria lhe perguntar mais uma vez o motivo dos não toque. Da próxima vez lhe daria uma nova resposta, uma… melhor.


End file.
